


门下走狗

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 日日树第一人称 涉夏宗老友三人行
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei, Itsuki Shuu/Sakasaki Natsume





	门下走狗

**Author's Note:**

> 只写想写的  
> bgm是写完选的 My Wild Love - The Doors

深夜里这家电影院显得有些不怀好意，从方才售票柜台的小姐冷漠的面部表情到她背后黑黢黢的通道，类似鬼屋的迹象无一不在把我们往外驱赶。天啊，夏目究竟在哪买的电影票？

“出门右拐有个车库，向里直走上楼梯就到了。”柜台小姐站得远远的，我仿佛透过头颅看到她盘在后脑勺上的发髻，在暖黄色的灯光下微微抖动。

一家需要出门才能找到影厅的电影院确实让人有点心里发毛，说心里发毛，其实是像有把小刷子在手臂上来回抖动，就像撒孜然粉一样。我这么小声说道。

斎宫走在我身旁，问：“你是嫌弃我和你离得太近吗？”他皱在一起的眉毛看起来有点愁苦。

我摇头，恨不得把他的胳膊再抓近些。

逆先夏目这个臭小鬼不知道从哪里买到今晚这个场次的电影票，现在是晚上九点半，将近十点。学校附近这个半开放式的停车场我还从没见过，老实说，我也不是经常使用谷歌地图的人，要是大学城附近有什么神神怪怪的地方，我应该早用自己的双脚轻轻走过了。

斎宫不时回头往外看，我们身后连行人或要进来停泊的车辆都没有。坐在木桌后的老大爷正在看报纸，听见声响发现进来了三个人高马大脸上却大书逞强二字的年轻男孩，热情地招呼我们上楼梯。

我想了想，电影院应该是在大厦顶楼吧，有什么事非得让我们爬楼梯上去？

“不，你别想。大晚上的，就算外墙上开着灯，我也不许你再来一次蜘蛛侠行动。”斎宫像老实人一样按住我往口袋里摸索的手。

“与其抱怨，我更想杀回去投诉那个人，电梯停运这种事直说就好了，推卸责任的服务态度太差了。”夏目走在前面，“说什么‘我只负责卖票’……”他直摇头。

“话说我们的票也不是在这买的啊。”我不太在意那位小姐鬼祟的行为，“倒是你，这票到底是哪来的？还有这家电影院也是，听都没听过。”

这不是我第一次被胁迫来参加类似的集体活动。二月假期还未结束的时候，他们便邀我去断崖看极光。谁不知道上次归团后我就断了以往乌七八糟朱门酒肉臭的习性？白昼学习夜晚出去蒲的糜烂生活早就被划成不堪入目的历史了，现在我只整日整日地读书看戏。他们都说这是活该，没有好好审视过打游戏认识的网友就轻易交往，活该被甩。但是有谁被谈得好好的对象突然甩了是活该啦！

说起来，我开始无事不出门也是再次恢复单身以后的事。上一任男朋友说喜欢看我写博客写游记，经常推荐一些小众门店和旅行胜地，却从来没有邀请我一同前往，只是经常（用）笑眯眯（的表情）地给我写长篇累牍的精选评论。我便常常告假去游山玩水，回来背背宗的笔记，看看老师给的案例，考试也就那么混过去了。虽然还是有在不公开地泡女仔，但是我心里只有男朋友一个人也是真的。

二月的确还在冰岛看极光的好时候。那天我还迷迷瞪瞪的，坐在餐厅里等宗把咖啡餐点端过来。咖啡等是等来了，只一杯深煎而已，搭配食用的三明治鸡蛋等一概没有，吃得极不顺心。我只好应了夏目的想法，被宗拖着去崖上赏极光，回程的路上好继续觅食。

那是我头一回在异乡开阔的马路上呼吸深夜的清新空气，不必抬头就能看到斑斓的闪光带，道路两旁有极高大美丽的杉树，因背景里五光十色的奇景而显得格外幽深。我趴在车窗上往外探头，伸手要去迎接远方的舔舐。后视镜里宗也对眼前的风光着了迷，少见他如此失态的模样，我便盯着他瞧，直到看他也伸出手去，拐了个弯去握住夏目搁在膝盖上的手腕。

我登时有些没滋味。本来被沿途风景渐渐拉起的兴致也落下去，想快快满足他们的心愿，回去喝只属于我的暖乎乎的炖奶。

下栈道的时候遇见了一个人。他身形高挑，肩膀像顶起天空一样耸起，我们站在火山口面面相觑。那个人穿着黑色的大衣，照理说其他旅客都裹得像熊一样，他却在苦寒的烈风里坚强得仿佛来斐济岛晒太阳似的。我跺着脚打哈欠，一没留神就要倒往宗的肩上去，其他人也在分分合合的光带下努力不闭上眼，唯有他始终精神抖擞。

没过多久我就和宗他们一起下了山，挤在绳索上蹦蹦跳跳像是排着队下油锅一样，他却仍然站在水潭边。与他擦肩而过，从拉开的大衣领口里传来一阵冰凉的松香。那么清凉，或许是和岛上的冰雪一同被他捂过了。

想起那股香气，直叫我神魂颠倒。后来再支使夏目和宗去镇里各地游玩，也再没见到那样瘦削英俊的亚洲人。为什么此时会骤然想起那人？

我随在夏目身后逐一打开楼道里紧闭的门户，黑灰色的地砖渐次排开，煤黑色的窗框里嵌着脏蓝的玻璃。不知为何感到一阵心惊肉跳，这些是空置的自习教室。原来竟然是教学楼吗？我狐疑地望向夏目，他不好意思地回道：“这……大概是吧。”

姑且算得上是精力旺盛的人，宗虽然碍于面子不会在我恶作剧之后追上来打我，夏目却每每会替天行道地悄悄捏我几下以示惩罚。今天我落在后面，踟蹰不前，磨蹭着不想再上楼。到底哪家影厅会让人爬楼爬得不知所云？

夏目抓着我的胳膊往上走，宗走在他旁边笑我的样子好像在看一只被拖在地上散步的金色大狗。

“诶，诶，不想上去啦。”我意图耍赖撒娇，无奈那部不知名的影片对他俩吸引力实在太大。要在平时，这时我们早该高高兴兴下楼去吃冰，享受凉爽惬意的室内空调，哪里要硬着头皮去个我讨厌的地方。

夏目在前面大呼小叫终于到了。那扇门果然与众不同，厚厚的木门一看后面就藏的不是好东西，不是通向观星台就是通向演讲大厅。我以前也很爱出风头，但被前男友小小骂了一顿后就彻底偃旗息鼓。我真的真的很喜欢他。

我又开始犹豫，手背在身后来回蹭。

我说：“嗨。”

他回以温柔的招手。这幅样子，要是站在机场出口一定能吸来一大票目光，我心里有点难受。他就像个老派的温柔男友，薄毛衣高高的领子包裹住他白皙的脖颈，胸前垂着细长的毛衣链，虽然是口味褒贬不一的十字架，但那有些磨光的链条在他身上显得格外锋利。朔间零一笑，身上那些泡在墨水里的阴影因此而散开。

身后的人群推推搡搡，我们被挤到剧场中部的行列。原来银幕的位置此时灯消影散。

“上次在冰岛和我们一起看极光的人是你吧？”一看他倚在空气墙上的样子就知道是他，我听说过他，医学院的高材生。

“你猜？”

我手肘顶顶他的肋骨，“喂，不要卖关子了。”

“嗯嗯，是啊。”

“那干嘛不和我们一起回去啦？”前面的鼎沸人声被调小了音量，我挤到他身边去问，“孤零零的一个人，不是很无聊嘛。”

“和你们回去做什么？和你玩什么？还不如和自己玩。”他意有所指地笑。

“哎——”没意思，“你是不是认识我？”

“这里还有谁不认识你，浪子回头的花花公子。”朔间零不想再搭理我，转头去看老电影。真是莫名其妙，明明过来凑热闹给我过生日，转头又不认账。莫非是那个传闻里的大美人铁树开花，我又要迎来第二春？

为了方便没话找话，我们越来越倚近墙壁，而观众席上的人也没有我想象中的那么关注电影，反而经常目光涣散地同旁人窃窃私语。

明明和我一起迟到，却不知道使了什么法子抢到了最中央的位置，眼看夏目和宗离我远去。朔间零又开腔：“听说你以前私人情感生活很放纵？”

这什么怪问题？我说：“还好啦。”

“他们说你劈腿，有对象的时候还在一边泡仔。”

“没有的事，你听谁乱讲？我只是偶尔请女孩喝茶而已。”

“喝茶？是喝酒吧？”他终于看过来，先前有些没精神的眼睛此刻锐利得让人略略胆寒。

晚上是会去喝酒，但那是因为男朋友不在身边。不要这么严苛啦，最后我还不是被甩了？我谨慎地答道，盘算着回去怎么把夏目削一顿。早说是别出心裁的联谊会，我一定用膝盖都要爬上来。

“说起来，我们之前是认识的吧？”

我哑然，还从来没听过朔间零是这样故弄玄虚的人，“或许是我入你梦中去了。”

黑暗中我看不清他的表情，只是隐约直觉他神情应该不似话语如此平淡。他报菜名似的把我短期旅行过的地方一个一个低声念出来，我听着竟自然而然地联想到从前去那些地方时，当地人家指引我去或直接供我大快朵颐的风物志。他适合当个深夜电台主播，将故事娓娓道来，在收音机里诱惑人去侧耳聆听。

“……没想到你也是我的粉丝，可惜我已经很久不写了。”自从那个大屁眼子甩了我，教我浪费整日的大好年华后该去做点“正经事”，我就不再深耕博客了。说来好笑，一本正经这词自诞生就自带莫名的反差“萌”，同道貌岸然一般有意思。前男友也是这么个人，既忙着默默教育我不要太抓马，又开口就是黄段子。

“日日树同学。”

“哎。”我下意识应声而答，边将目光放回他脸上。

“你以前是怎么叫我的？”

“零同学……？”

“以前陪我通宵打游戏的时候叫我小甜饼,现在一个人自在逍遥了却叫我零同学。*”零的目光冷冰冰，逼我回忆起那天在桥上抖抖索索，回头望见他站成一棵英挺的冷杉的时候，他也像现在这样脊背挺得发直。

回到那扇灰蒙蒙的窗户边，他牵着我走到走廊尽头。“下课的时候经常能看到你和斎宫他们从那里出来。”零斜靠在窗边，我顺着他的视线看出去，一排排槐树在夜风中轻轻抖动，树叶地上还有成片闪着光的花瓣，“医学院的上课时间太变态，总是同人文院的岔开。偶尔上课的时候你也会回到院楼里。”

我胡乱应答着，于是我就这么被朔间零一见倾心了，真是不可思议。

“你别想太多。”

“啊？”

“我喜欢你是从校报上的文章开始的。”他伸手来抓我的星星耳环。

我哦了一声，“喜欢吗？”摘下另一边放在他手心里，“去年就买了，本来想和前男友……想和你一起戴的。”

“真小气，难道不是要买两副吗？”他倒是挂上了。我仔细端详他：“你头发是不是长了许多？……嗯，应该扎起来或者剪掉更迷人。”

零把右边的鬓发拨到耳后：“随便你想怎么摆弄。”

“……所以你为什么要当网友，而不是直接来追我？”我也俯下身支在窗框上问他。

“好玩。”零补充道，“一开始只是因为好玩……哪知道你反应那么大，一直和他们哭诉我甩了你。……正经交往我也是第一次，不知道哪样比较好。后来看你真的在念书，我也不想再打扰你。只是你不要再拉黑我，不要再逃避我。”

我哼哼，翻身赖在窗户上说：“那楼上的放映会又是怎么回事？”

“我哪知你连医学院的旧楼在哪都不晓得。这次倒不是成心骗你的，是夏目同学自作主张。你不是整日爱闲逛么，怎么学校里的事一概不关心？”

“没有。我还记得你开学时什么样。”我用多余的发圈给他绕了个发辫搁在锁骨上，“那时候你……头发才到这。”在零的脖子比划了几下，手就被他抓过去贴在自己脸上。

“刚才等你们等得迟了，在楼下捡了些东西。”他掏出一个小小的黄色花环，月辉惨淡又朦胧地落在他身上，身后的影子被一直拉到楼道的出口。

我接过问：“等会要做什么？”

他终于又笑了：“带你去走我平时走过的路。”我亲了一口花环，把它别在小十字架上，再次跟着他走出去。

Fin


End file.
